Angels
by Ayacchi
Summary: 15 years before his death, James comes back at Hogwarts. But why? And what happens to Remus? (Ok, I suck at summaries... please read it!!) Chapter 3 up...
1. Prologue

Hi there!! ^^ Erm... I don't really know what to say... This si the first fic in English I'm uploading here, so... I'm a stranger for you all *lol* Besides, English is not my Mother tongue, so it means that it's awful, so forgive my many mistakes ^___^

about the fic... well, I have no idea about the end. Yeah, I'm serious... I don't know what's gonna happen... I've only written chapters 1 to 4, and well... things are getting interesting.

Other thing I have to say, it has James/Sev and Sirius/Remus, so I had no idea where to place it *lol* The main idea was James/Snape (for my friend Isilme) so I've placed it here ^__^

Also, this fic was inspired in "_Yami no Matsuei"_, so... heehee! (thanks Isilme for showing me my sweet love Hisoka!! *lol*)

Disclaimer: it's worthless, but well... they all belong to the luckiest woman in the world, Rowling... ¬¬

Thanks: to my beloved Beta Katrina!! Thanks for helping me hon! You know I love you!!

Archive: here, SnitchFiction when it decides to work again, Untouchable secrets (Isilme's site) and Full Moon Dreamers (my R/S site ^__^)

Dedications: erm... Isilme, obviously, and Katrina! Also Abbey if she feels the sudden need of have a look ^^ And also, for those people who have the time to read this ^^

Hope you like it!! Please, I need feedback!! Please I really need it!!!

**Gin & Hisoka**

*********************************************

** Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"I can't do it... I just can't..."

"You have to do it. That's why you're here".

"But he's the only one who –"

"That's not the reason. I know why you don't want to go there. The reason is –"

"They are there... all of them... They'll see me".

"Not they. _ He."_

"I can't".

"Go there and tell him it's his time to die".

* * *

"Professor?"

Remus looked back. He saw Harry's little face glaring at him shyly. He smiled back at the boy, and motioned him to come in.

"Morning," said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Morning, Harry", repeated Remus in a funny way. "Is that all you have to say?"

Harry blushed and looked down. How was he going to ask him about... love? He didn't know anything about Professor Lupin. He didn't even know if he had a wife, a family or what, but probably not. Harry doubted that 15 years ago, somebody would see a werewolf as a normal person.

"Harry?" Asked Remus again, putting a brand new shirt on. Harry could see the scars of too many full moons.

"Erm..."

"What? Come on, tell me. You know you can count on me".

"I... I need advice..."

"Advice? About what?"

"Love," babbled Harry, looking down again.

"Harry," said Remus smiling. "I haven't heard what you've just said but, by the look in your face... is it love?" Harry swallowed hardly. Was it so easy to know? Remus laughed and came closer to Harry. "You have it written in your face, Harry," he said taking a seat, motioning Harry to do the same. "And who is she?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!!??"

Remus left the room as soon as he heard that scream. Harry followed. Both of them had a puzzled look on their faces. They saw McGonagall grabbing Professor Snape by the arm and a broken mirror on the floor. Snape had a furious look on his face, but Remus could feel he was scared to death.

"What's going on?" asked Lupin.

"That's what I would like to know," McGonagall said, confused. "Why did you do that, Severus?"

"That mirror..." said Snape. "That mirror... he was there! He was in the mirror!!"

"Who was in the mirror?" Asked McGonagall, even more confused.

"But it could not be," Severus went on. "He's... he's not here, he's..."

"Who's he?" asked Remus, with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"James... Potter," answered Severus.

* * *

Harry took a seat and closed his eyes, covering his face with both hands. He felt a hand caressing his rebellious hair.

"Don't worry Harry," said Hermione. "They're with Dumbledore now. They'll find out what's wrong with that mirror".

"There's nothing wrong with that mirror!" Bellowed Harry. Hermione stepped back, scared, and sat next to Ron, who held her.

"Harry," said the red-haired boy. "Relax, ok? Your father is dead. Snape must have been delirious. Wait till Lupin comes".

There was a sound coming from the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up in the boys' dorm.

"Harry," called a voice.

"Upstairs, Professor!" Answered Harry.

The door opened, letting Remus in. He closed the door and stood there, looking around.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Urged Harry.

"What? Oh... yes...". Lupin moved towards the window. Hermione could see he had his eyes closed, and a grimace of pain on his young face. "He's ill. We didn't want to disturb him,"

"Ill?" Asked Hermione, worried.

"Yes," answered Remus, quietly. "Just a flu. It's nothing to worry..."

"What!?" Exclaimed the girl. "At his age, flu can kill him!!" She sounded desperate and really frightened, but Remus took her hands, smiling kindly.

"Don't worry," he said. "Trust me, ok? Everything's going to be alright. He's way better than he was yesterday. Poppy is taking care of him. Actually," he said, turning to the boys. "McGonagall talked to him about that. All he said was that probably James has something to do, same as the rest of the ghosts here".

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. That made sense. But then, why did Snape see his dad? Only Snape and nobody else. And through a mirror...

"Well, it's dinner time," Remus said. "You should eat something, the three of you, ok?"

They nodded. When Ron and Hermione left, hand in hand, Harry turned to Remus. "Have you heard about Sirius lately?" The boy asked.

Remus blinked, surprised by the question. "Why?" He asked back. "I'm not in touch with him..."

"Dumbledore told him to go to your house..."

"He never came," answered Lupin, confused. "It's ok, go to the Great Hall and have a nice dinner".

* * *

"Don't approach me... don't come close to me... stay away..."

Remus stepped back. He was in Snape's dungeon. The Slytherin Head was in a kind of shock: he was trembling nervously and sweating because of the vision.

"Snape..."

"Don't talk to me!" Severus shouted. "I... I could hear your voice in my head... I... I heard you... who the hell are you?"

"Snape, listen to me..."

"NO WAY!!"

"SNAPE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Snape glared at Remus. He had never seen him so angry, so furious. He tried to stop trembling, and looked at Lupin.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I didn't talk to you when I found you in the corridors; I just asked you what had happened! And now, I'm here just to ask you about who you have seen, if that's ok!"

Snape pressed his lips. He took a hanky and passed it all over his face. Then took a seat and looked at Remus again.

"I saw James..." he muttered. "He was walking right behind of me... I saw him through the mirror..."

"Was he as the Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas... you know, in black and white?"

"Coloured. When I looked back he wasn't there..."

"You know what kind of ghosts look like real people, don't you?"

Snape gave him a worried look, and his face turned even paler.

* * *

"He's come back as a Fallen Angel, hasn't he?" Said Snape.

Dumbledore blinked. He tried to think, but he couldn't. He was unable to believe that James Potter was a Fallen Angel.

"Death Angels," muttered Remus. "Commonly known as Fallen Angels... their only purpose is to let someone know his time has come..."

"But... there is another kind of ghost, am I right, Albus?" Asked McGonagall. Remus looked at her. His eyes wide open. "And they also look like normal people," she went on. "But I don't remember their name, I have never seen one..."

"That's their job," Remus added, "not to let anyone know they're dead".

"Do you know their name?" Minerva asked.

"Hope Knights," said Dumbledore, walking around. "But you can see them. As Remus said, that's their job. They protect people. And Snape didn't see James, only a reflection of him".

"Death Angels are not to be seen," Lupin said. "Only those who...," he glanced at Severus, doubting. "Only those who are about to die".

"I'm not going to die!" Snape bellowed. "I know you want me dead, but I won't give you that pleasure!"

"Gentlemen, please," said Dumbledore, with a sigh. "Stop your childish behaviour, Severus."

Snape frowned, and gave Remus a dirty look. In that moment, an owl passed through the open window of Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster took the envelope the snowy owl was carrying. He read it slowly, and turned to Lupin.

"Remus," he said. "You have a guest in your room."


	2. Meetings

Wow... the first chapter had such a success that I'm overwhelmed... Anyways, I don't care. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm over it.

For those who are gonna read it, thanks.

Also thanks to my Beta Katrina, I wouldn't have done this without you.

Buh bye.

Nade xx

**Chapter 2 – Meetings**

"Hello..."

Remus entered his room. He looked around and sighed when he heard a voice greeting him. He closed the door and walked towards the window without saying a word.

"Don't ignore me, please..."

Lupin turned and looked at Sirius. He was sitting on the floor, with his long, black hair covering half of his face. Lupin could see his tearful, black eyes.

"I don't ignore the people I consider to be my friends," Remus said. "Looks like you do".

Sirius frowned and glared at Remus in a sad way. "Please, forgive me..." he whispered.

"Forgive you?" Remus asked. "Why?"

"I couldn't be in touch with you, Rem! I thought the reason was obvious... I... I thought that... by writing to you I could risk your life also..."

"And what about Harry's?"

Sirius shrugged. "He has Dumbledore to protect him..."

"Oh, thanks for thinking I can't protect myself, Sirius."

Remus moved towards the window again, and folded his arms. Sirius remained there, kneeling, looking down.

"It's different..." Sirius said after a while.

"What's different?"

"My... my feelings..."

"Stop that..." Remus came closer to Sirius and knelt in front of him. "It's ok..."

"No, it's not. And you know it..."

"Sirius, I've said it's ok..."

Sirius looked at Remus, trying to smile. "Ok, then... I don't want to bug you, I was told to come back to Hogwarts, and... thought of you..." Remus smiled slightly. "By the way," Sirius went on. "Dumbledore told me to go to your house last year, and... when I arrived, you weren't there..."

"Really?" Asked Remus, puzzled and stunned at the same time. "I was there the whole summer..." He looked down, thinking, and for a moment, Sirius thought he saw a tear falling from Remus' eye. But he didn't say a word. "Well, it's... it's late..." said Remus, standing in front of Sirius. "I presume you are hungry?" Sirius gave him a pitiful look, and nodded. Remus couldn't help laughing a bit. "Alright," he said. "I'll go downstairs and bring something for you. Don't move, ok? Don't leave the room. Not even if Harry calls you, ok? Did you hear me?" Sirius nodded, and Lupin left the room.

When he came back, he found Sirius lying on his bed, almost sleeping. Remus left the food on his desk and was about to leave the room, when Sirius called his name.

"I've heard some people talk about James..." Sirius said. "What's happening here?"

Remus had doubts. He didn't know if it was a good idea telling Sirius about James' apparition. He sighed.

"Snape saw him..." he said.

Sirius got up in a rush, and looked at him, perplexed. "How come?"

"We think he's a Death Angel."

Sirius blinked, even more perplexed than before. "What?" He asked. "James? A Death Angel? You must be crazy..."

"Only Snape saw him."

"Snape..."

"But I don't think so..."

"You're telling me James is back as a Death Angel... back at Hogwarts..."

"With his son around, yes, that's what I'm telling you. And Harry was there when Snape said he had seen James."

"You must be joking..."

"No, he was there. He was with me".

Sirius swallowed and looked away, unable to say a word. Remus moved towards the door. "I have to go downstairs. Dumbledore wants a word with me. See you later..."

*          *            *

"Remus, I'm really sorry, please forgive my –"

Sirius looked up and his eyes met Snape's. They remained looking at each other in silence. But there was no need for words. Their eyes said everything.

"What the hell are you doing here, Black?" Bellowed Snape.

"What do you think?" Shouted Sirius.

"I don't know why Dumbledore trusts you..."

"I don't know why he trusts you either".

Sirius kept glaring at Snape, who gave a puff and looked away.

"Were you about to... say '_forgive me_'?" asked Sirius, finishing his dinner. He was smirking. Snape gave him a dirty look.

"Only because Dumbledore told me to do it," he muttered, with a grimace of disgust on his face.

"Ohh, come on, I know Remus is not that bad..." Sirius said, leering.

"Shut up," ordered Severus.

"Wow, aggressive Snape... why should I shut up? Are you going to do something if I don't?"

"Don't tempt me..."

Sirius sighed and stood up, collecting the rest of his food. "Ok," he said with a sigh. "What have you come here for, Snape? I'm sure you didn't come just for say '_forgive me_' ".

Severus turned around, biting his lip. He was doubting whether to ask Sirius or not. He was too proud to ask, but he had a not-so-good feeling towards the vision of James.

"Did... did Lupin tell you?" He asked.

Sirius nodded slowly. "He did. And I don't think he's after you."

Severus blinked in surprise. "Should I say thanks?"

"I'm serious. If James is a Fallen Angel... you should have been able to... talk to him at least. He would have told you it was your time to leave the world and so on," he said, waving his hands.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," admitted Severus, shrugging. "But... I don't understand... why did I see him through a mirror?"

"Don't expect an answer for that, Snape. First of all, we have to know... who is the person he's looking for".

*          *            *

"I can't believe my eyes..."

Remus didn't enter the room. He stood outside the door, looking in disbelief. He could see Severus Snape and Sirius Black talking, in the same room, peacefully.

"Are you two okay?"

"Hmm... no, I think I've got a fever," said Sirius, smirking.

"We were talking about Fallen Angels," uttered Severus. "And I'd be very pleased if we *could* go on. You have to join us, Lupin."

"Of course," Remus said, nodding.

"You know you can cross the door and take a seat, don't you? It's your room, after all," said Sirius, smiling.

*          *            *

"I have some stuff to do there."

"You can't. Have you forgotten the rules, James? You cannot stay down there."

"Rules... I have never followed rules."

"It's about time you learn to follow them."

"Not now. I have to do something."

"James, I won't say it again..."

"You don't need to say it. I'm not going to obey you. I'm going down again".

"I should have known you would say something like that... ok, go back. But for your own good, don't let anybody see you."

"I'm afraid that's going to be impossible."

*          *            *

"He'll come back," said Remus, firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Enquired Severus.

"If I was a Fallen Angel, and I had a son... I'd come back. Even if it's against the rules".

"Yeah," sighed Sirius. "I'd do the same."

"You are right," admitted Snape. "Does it mean he has already...?"

"Probably," replied Remus. "But I'm not quite sure. And surely Dumbledore will tell us not to say if James came and visited us".

"And I agree with him," confessed Sirius.

"It's late," murmured Severus. "I must be leaving. Lupin, I've prepared your potion."

"Hmm? Oh... yes, yes..." Remus whispered. "I'll take it tomorrow."

"You should drink it now, Rem," advised Sirius. "Next week, it's the full moon".

"I don't feel like going down to Snape's dungeon... at night," Remus said, amused.

"Well, yeah," laughed Sirius.

"Piss off, both of you," snapped Severus.

"Wow, back to our school days," giggled Sirius.

"I can't remember the last time you told us to piss off," added Remus, pleased.

"Looks like you were waiting to hear it," muttered Snape.

"Kind of," answered Sirius, winking.


	3. Dark night

Heya there!! Sorry sorry it took me so long!! But I thought this fic wouldh ave no success... actually there's nosuccess at all *lol* Only few people read it ^^ So here it is, just for you!!!

This chapter goes to Kat and Isilme ^^ Thanks for being there girls! I really love ya!

To Syd: mwahaha did Kat blackmail you? *lol* I hope no! Hope you really like it ^^ Here's the next chap... lemme know what ya think ^^

Booky: well, sorry for my lateness heehee Hope you like this one ^^

That's all. R&R please!! Otherwise I'd be very very depressed!! *lol*

_____________________________________________

** Chapter 3 – Dark Night**

"Where are you? You can't hide now... I'm here to find you... and you know I will... I can see everything... I'm feeling you. Oh, there you are..."

* * *

Severus made his way back to his dungeon in silence. He was feeling weird and had many things to think about. First of all, he had been talking to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as if they were old friends; and secondly... there was Potter... James Potter.

"Why, of all the people in Hogwarts, did I have to see him? Why me?" He thought.

Something caught his attention: a silvery shadow in front of him. Snape stopped as he saw the shadow moving towards him, and passing through his body. Severus trembled. He felt a mixture of sensations inside of him: hate, fear, rage, pain, joy, love. He looked back, slowly, shaking still, and saw the shadow going up the stairs.

He didn't doubt it. He followed the shadow, which was leading him to the castle's gardens.

Once there, Severus looked up to the sky: there was no moon; there wasn't any stars. Everything was dark, so Snape couldn't see anything. He could just hear the tremors in the water, and the air passing through the trees, leaves falling...

"Don't you like it?" Asked a voice.

Severus shivered. There was nobody around, only the shadow. A silvery shadow in front of him, and now it was shining. But that voice...

"Who are you?" Snape asked, his voice trembling.

"You know who I am," the voice said. "And you could see me if you weren't so scared."

"I don't want to see you..."

"Oh, yes, you do. Don't lie to me, Snape. There is no need now. I can read your mind".

"Stop talking to me!" The man screamed, almost begging. "I'm going mad," he whispered, covering his face with both hands.

"Severus, look at me," the shadow ordered.

Snape obeyed. As he lifted his eyes, he stepped back. The shadow was gone and instead of it, there was...

"James?" Severus asked, sounding desperate. The other man nodded. "You've come for me, haven't you?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Snape," James said, smiling. "You'll know soon, very soon..."

"Who is it then?"

"What makes you think it's not you?"

Snape bit his lip and remained silent, looking at James. He didn't dare move, not even to breathe.

"There's a word to describe the way you're feeling right now, Severus," said James. "Because I felt it when I knew I was going to lose..."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"That's why you are here then..."

"He's the main reason," James confessed. "But I have three other ones... But this is not the time to talk about that. You don't need to know the other reasons. And... You know what? It's time to think about me..."

Suddenly James disappeared. Severus boggled when he saw Potter vanishing, and shivered when he heard the ghost whispering on his ear.

"Scared, Snape?"

"STOP THAT!!" he yelled. "STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND! You are not real! It's just... some trick that Black and Lupin have played on me!"

James frowned. "Is Sirius here?"

"Shut up!"

"Answer my question", ordered James.

"Yes..."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, in Lupin's room."

James looked down, smiling sadly. His hands covered his eyes, but Severus had the sudden feeling that the ghost was crying.

"He doesn't know it, does he?" James asked,

"Knows what?" Severus said, puzzled.

"Never mind... he'll find out anyway..."

"Who's _he_? Black or Lupin?"

"I've said never mind..."

"This is not a trick..." Snape muttered to himself. "James... why... why are you here?"

James looked up. Silver tears were wetting his cheeks, he tried to smile.

"I didn't say goodbye..."

Severus knelt, looking in James' eyes, with his own full of tears.

"I... I don't understand..." he said. "You're here... just to say goodbye?"

"I didn't say that. I have a job to do here, I told you before, and I'm sure you knew about it."

"You're here just to take somebody with you... up there?"

"Yes."

"Have you done it yet? Telling him or her their time has come?"

"Shhh... that's a secret."

They remained silent for a moment, James looking up at the sky.

"Love takes two..." Severus said, all of a sudden, still looking down.

"What?" Asked James, confused.

"And you left me..."

Snape stared crying silently. James knelt in front of him, and took Snape's face with both hands gently.

"What makes you think I left you?" James asked softly.

"You married Lily..."

The ghost smiled slightly. "How was I supposed to marry a man and have children?"

Severus stopped looking at James and moved away from him, standing up.

"But that doesn't mean –"

"Don't say it... it hurts, don't you know? I was only a toy for you... that's what I was... And even knowing that... I loved you..."

James stood up, sighing.

"You weren't a toy... and no, it wasn't a game, if it's what you're thinking."

"Then did you love Lily?"

"Of course I did."

"And did you love me?"

"Don't act like a girl."

"Tell me! Did you love me?"

"More than I ever loved Lily, but stop acting so dramatic. You are like a weak girl whose boyfriend has just left her. I don't remember you like that... you're not the Severus I fell in love with..."

"I'm... I'm the same..." Snape whispered painfully. "I'm the same... but I'm hurt... and every time I see your son... he's so much like you... and those green eyes..."

"Don't blame Harry, and don't blame Lily... don't even blame yourself because it's no one's fault. It was fate."

"Such an unfair fate."

"Some things are destined to happen... you'll realize why..."

"When?"

"Sooner than you imagine... maybe when I'm gone again".

Snape looked up, frowning. He wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out.

'It's stupid,' he thought. 'He's dead... you know he is, everybody knows... why am I feeling like this? So vulnerable... like... like I'll die if he leaves again...'

"Stop thinking those kind of things, Severus," said James softly.

"Take me with you then."

James' face went serious. He didn't show any emotion, and that was what made Snape shiver again, this time full of fear. James didn't say a word. He just came closer to Snape and held him tight. Severus froze. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long... but then, did it mean...?

"Is it me, the one you're going to take with you?' He asked slowly.

"I told you before", James answered. "I won't tell you. Not yet. Actually, I won't say a word. You'll see by yourself".

"James..."

"Shhh..." said the ghost, with one of his fingers on Snape's mouth. "Stop."

"I know it's me..."

"You're impossible, Severus," said James, moving away from him. "I won't say a word, keep that in mind. And, as far as I've seen, you are embittered... you hate everybody, and of course, the rest of the world hates you."

"I'm not sour..."

"Yes, you are."

"That's because you're not here..."

James froze, glaring at Snape in a curious way.

"Because I'm not here?" He repeated.

"Yes..."

"That's why you torment Harry? Because he's here and I'm not?"

Severus stubbornly remained silent.

"Things wouldn't be better if I were here."

"I know what you mean, but still..."

"That was sweet... I think... but, it's not a good idea to bother my son. I can take revenge."

"I try to protect him... in my own way."

"I know," James admitted, smiling. "Severus..."

"You know the things Harry could see if, by any means, he finds my pensive?" Snape said, thoughtful. James opened his blue eyes.

"Don't let him, please..." he said, almost embarrassed.

"Do you regret your past?"

"Never... I have to do something before leaving..."

"What?"

"I have other things to do, besides visiting you, Sev," James murmured.

"I see..." uttered Snape, almost frightened.

"One last kiss before I go?" James asked, grinning. Severus smiled slightly, motioning James to come closer.

"But you're just a ghost..."

"Don't underestimate me, Sev..."

They stood there, mouth against mouth, tongue against tongue, caressing each other... for at least 10 minutes.

Snape again felt the passion he had forgotten, and tasted his favourite flavour for the last time, it seemed. Slowly, James moved a bit away from him.

"Severus", he said, before leaving.


End file.
